


Foxy X Reader

by That_1_Furry



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Furry/pseuds/That_1_Furry
Summary: Moving in with a pirate at first seemed hard, but after getting to know this loving pirate things might go a different that you expected.
Relationships: Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Foxy X Reader

Your name is y/n, and you were a animatronic of the newest design. Your design was a rabbit, you never really cared about that until now, you were being moved to freddy fazbears pizza, and you would be working with a fox. A FOX! That's not gonna work. Anyways you arrived at Freddy's not to long before the night shift, but they had it closed because you were coming, they took you inside, and boy was it nice, tables were everywhere. You imagined performing for all the kids but wait, where was pirates cove. Suddenly they turned the corner into a room with a sign that says ‘Pirate’s cove’, there was a purple curtain with white stars on it. They carefully placed you inside of it and shut the Curtain. It was really dark but your night vision was turned on so you could see perfectly. Your eyes wandered around to the met on eye, it was a yellow eye and you could make out an eye patch, then you remembered that this was a fox. You backed up till you were at the edge of the stage “ Yarg! Don’t be scared matey I am no danger “ The figure said. “ My name is Foxy, yours matey? “ Foxy said. “ Y-y/n, I’m y/n “ you responded very scared foxy, or if that even was his name was lying.  
  
“ Yarg, I thought what I said was clear, I am no danger to you matey “ Foxy said. You slowly walk forward towards foxy. “ Alrighty now matey, there is something we do every night, it’s called get the guard, do you want to help us matey? “ Foxy asked, “ S-sure, how do you play…” You ask a little suspicious. “ Well, right now he’s on night five_” you cut foxy off “ What does that mean? “. “ Matey, please do not interrupt me “ Foxy says a little annoyed “ s-sorry “ you say feeling bad.  
  
After he explains the game  
  
You were about to sprint through the hall when someone pulled you back. Before you could recognize the animatronic they kissed you, you didn’t want to seem rude so you kissed back. As soon as you did the animatronic broke the kiss “ Y-you like me too, matey? “ You paused blushing. Le End

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot, "Yay". Either way hope you enjoy this Fanfic!


End file.
